


September, 1700

by Aquatics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Double Drabble, Historical Figures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Setting off for Russia.





	September, 1700

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



It is late summer when they set off. There is no crown in their convoy; It is not practical for the young king. Instead, His Majesty orders Sweden to be dressed in an identical uniform, warm and thick, made to last through a rain of bullets.

Finland grasps at the skirt. “This doesn’t look half bad.”

Sweden frowns at Finland’s own grey, weathered uniform. Once it had been nothing to scoff at, but seventy years of wear and tear took it’s toll, in the end.

“..If you need sleep, ‘ll wrap you up.” Sweden mumbles, blushing as he removes his silk scarf, fitting it around Finland’s shoulders.

“Don’t do that, His Majesty will scold you.”

“I’ll convince him.” The scarf is far bigger on Finland than it is on Sweden. Less waste. (Sweden is wearing two sweaters and a brand new leather jerkin - Finland has one woolen shirt.)

Finland shakes his head. “You’ll need it. It’s cold.”

“‘S just Russia. We’ve been there.”

“That was a thousand years ago. Besides, it was warmer.”

“King says we’ll be fine.” Sweden shrugs. No matter what the facts are, or how things turn out - The king has spoken, and so it shall be


End file.
